Main Characters
On the Disney XD cartoon Milo Murphy's Law, there are three main characters. They are the following: # Milo Murphy - He is the protagonist of Milo Murphy's Law, voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic. He has a reputation for having extreme misfortune, but he is always optimistic and finds ways to overcome it. He carries a seemingly bottomless backpack with him that always seems to have what he needs for any given situation. It was given to him by his old babysitter, Veronica, whom was the only one able to handle Murphy's Law. Milo is the youngest of the three. # Melissa Chase - She is voiced by Sabrina Carpenter, a long-time friend of Milo's who likes to hang out with him despite his bad luck. Her father is the local fire chief. She has had a fear of rollercoasters since one nearly fell on her. (The rollercoaster that fell on her science project was Phineas and Ferb's first rollercoaster.) # Zack Underwood - Voiced by Mekai Curtis, He is the new kid in Danville who becomes friends with Milo and Melissa and sticks by Milo even though he is a jinx. He is on this school's football team. He was once the lead singer of a boy band called The Lumberzacks. He has a fear of fish and considers them scarier when they are in bags. His mother is a doctor whom handles really bloody matters. Zack is the oldest of the three. Members Milo Murphy is mainly the leader of the trio, even though being the youngest member. He spends pretty much everyday spending time with his friends, and with help from them, taking care of the chaos that Murphy's Law brings. Melissa Chase has been Milo's best friend for years, also being the second member of the trio. She also spends a lot of time with her friends, and with help from Zack, try to help Milo with the chaos that Murphy's Law brings. Zack Underwood has recently moved to Danville, but had become friends with Milo and Melissa from the moment he met them (Going The Extra Milo), also being the third member of the trio and the oldest. He spends a lot of time with his friends, and with help from Melissa, trying to help Milo with the chaos that Murphy's Law brings. Members Relationships With Milo Melissa Chase : Main article: Melissa and Milo's Relationship Melissa has been one of Milo's closest, and only, friends for years. They've been through numerous adventures together, and she sticks by him no matter what, even when most other kids avoid him. She says that Milo's tough because he seems to deal with misfortunes so easily. Zack Underwood : Main article: Zack and Milo's Relationship Milo meets Zack on his first day at Jefferson County Middle School. He helped Zack out when they missed the bus because a concrete drainage pipe chased them away. Zack initially decided that he would start avoiding Milo as soon as their first adventure ended, but changed his mind when Milo points out that living like him is more interesting than living like other kids. Relationships With Melissa Milo Murphy : Main article: Melissa and Milo's Relationship Melissa is close friends with Milo and has known him for years. She has complete faith in Milo's ability to get himself and his friends through any situation Murphy's Law throws at them and is, by extension, one of the only people in his life to hang out with him free of fear. She always stands up for him when he needs it and gives him encouragement anytime he begins doubting himself. Zack Underwood : Main article: Zack and Melissa's Relationship Having met through Milo when Zack first came to their school, the two are close friends. While Melissa has had years of experience with Murphy's Law and is, by nature, brave and fearless, Zack tends to be more nervous and realistic when things go wrong. She often encourages him to relax and see the fun in their adventures. Relationships With Zack Milo Murphy Main Article: Zack and Milo's Relationship Since Zack met Milo, they became friends. Sometimes Zack teases Milo copying his usual position. (As seen in the last seconds of Smooth Opera-tor.) Melissa Chase Main Article: Zack and Melissa's Relationship He became good friends with Melissa through their mutual friendship with Milo. He gets along with her well, as the two of them are more level-headed when it comes to Murphy's Law. They often cooperate with each other to finish a goal, as seen when they both work hard to protect their project from potential disasters in Sunny side Up. Melissa tells Zack to loosen up while Zack tends to worry about Melissa's absent-mindedness. Trivia * The three members trust each other with anything, such as sharing their secret with each other.(Secrets and Pies). * Milo is the youngest member of the trio * Zack is the oldest member of the trio * Melissa is the only girl in the trio * Melissa Is the only member whose eyes have pupils * In certain episodes, one member is not seen (Time Out, The Little Engine That Couldn't) Gallery Category:Characters Category:Milo's class Category:M Category:Kids Category:Main Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Groups Category:Humans